


Hang the moon

by firewasntmadetobeheldinhumanskin



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewasntmadetobeheldinhumanskin/pseuds/firewasntmadetobeheldinhumanskin
Summary: Hoseok looks at him, and the whole universe is inside Hyunwoo's eyes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a self-indulgent showho fic because I still have ~~hard~~ feelings over these two.  
>  also, Jooheon because I am total trash and I won't deny it
> 
> I'd like to thank my sister for ~~hearing me ramble non-stop about eVERYTHING~~ for proofreading the whole thing lol and for hearing me complain about college and all-day classes q and tests q and everything in general ç-ç
> 
> Life's been a mess recently bUT I'm trying my best :3  
> HOPE YOU LIKE IT :D
> 
>  **Bingo tile:** Space Travel

Hoseok has a hard time sleeping when the ship’s not moving.

He doesn’t know exactly why, or how, but the lack of movement causes his brain to go nuts, paranoid over the possibility of an iminent attack. He doesn’t know where it comes from, since they’ve never been attacked before ― not while motionless, at least ―, but it’s a feeling way too strong for him to just ignore and get back to sleep.

It’s not different that night. He wakes up in a rush, sweaty and out of breath, with his heart beating stupidly fast inside his ribcage. His eyes are wide and terrified, and it takes Hoseok a moment or two to notice that nothing’s happening, that he’s safe. He clutches at the white sheets, breathing in and out, slowly, too slowly, trying to calm down a bit. It’s only when he’s not on the verge of freaking out anymore that he notices he’s alone, the place at his side empty and cold.

Hoseok looks around, searching for his partner, and furrows his eyebrows in confusion once he doesn’t see the other anywhere. He sighs, pushing his hair out of his eyes and turning over on the bed, pushing his legs out of the sheets and leaving the bed without caring about the lack of shoes. The floor is cold, and a shiver runs down his spine, but Hoseok ignores it in favor of walking out of the room, crossing his arms above his chest and trying to keep some warmth.

Walking alone inside the ship, even after so many years, makes his insides all shaky, butterflies on his stomach, his hands icy cold and trembling. Hoseok’s never been good at dealing with things on his own, even when they’re not  _ that _ important ― if it wasn’t for his mother, he’d never even try his chance at the scientific school; if it wasn’t for Hyunwoo, he wouldn’t have fought so hard for a scholarship; if it wasn’t for his friends, he’d still be clueless about the ‘eating the chocolate turtle ritual’. All in all, he’s a complete disaster alone, even in a situation that won’t change his life forever.

He rubs his neck, feeling sore and tired. Hoseok works almost twelve hours per day ― between being the second-in-command, sleeping, eating and sometimes working extra hours to make sure that everything’s going well in the ship. It’s  _ understandable _ why he feels and walks like a zombie, precious slumber interrupted because he can’t keep calm when everything’s quiet.

For a brief moment ― just a brief, barely-there moment ― he considers turning around and going to bed again. He needs to sleep; an irrational fear shouldn’t be able to keep him awake at this hour, not when he knows it’ll disturb his rest and make him careless in his work, something that, in the long run, will only cause him trouble. Hoseok’s starting to consider the possibility, walking down the aisle to the dining hall, when a sudden noise makes him stop dead in tracks. For a second, everything’s quiet, and then ― there it is! It’s quiet, a lot like childish laugh, and Hoseok finds himself smiling softly, changing his path and heading to the kitchen instead.

He doesn’t need much to find it, the metallic door making a low, airy sound while opening for him to step inside ― the two troublemakers in there are so focused in their task (and probably trying not to blow up Kihyun’s kitchen) that they don’t even notice him, and for some unknown reason, Hoseok finds it extremely endearing.

Hyunwoo’s leaning over the table, cutting carrots with slow precision, eyebrows furrowed together in concentration, and something suspicious is boiling on the oven. Jooheon’s sitting at his side, watching him with an amused face, tiny legs swinging back and forth while he giggles at the older’s failed attempt at making straight pieces. Hoseok stares at them for a moment, his chest suddenly warm, the uneasiness from before gone at the cute sight.

Who could imagine that  _ Son Hyunwoo, _ first in command of the Golden Troop, second in line for the throne, third of his name and youngest officer in the history of the intergalactical security would have such a soft spot for children? Hoseok’s  _ totally _ saving that for later.

Trying not to startle them, he gently knocks on the now closed door behind him, eyes never leaving the duo. His efforts prove not to be all to waste: though Jooheon jumps in his seat, immediately clutching onto Hyunwoo’s arm, hiding behind it and staring at Hoseok with wide eyes, the older barely lifts his face up, only arching an eyebrow at his long-life partner, as if asking  _ ‘What?’. _

Hoseok doesn’t even try to hide his smile.

“What are you two doing in the kitchen at this hour?”

Jooheon presses closer to Hyunwoo’s body, but none of the adults comment on it and, though a bit sad about the reaction, Hoseok doesn’t take it personally. He has no reason to ― it’s not like Jooheon has any control over his emotions.

“Late dinner.” Hyunwoo mumbles, unhappy, and if he moves a bit to cover the young boy and give him some sense of safety, no one says a thing.

Hoseok takes a seat on the table ― not close enough that Jooheon may consider him a threat, not far enough that it’ll seem strange if someone else walks in.

“Why didn’t you ask Kihyun?” for the lack of something better to say, Hoseok decides to stick to a small talk. “You know he won’t be happy in the slightest if he comes here later to find a mess.”

“I designed him.”

To anyone, it’d seem that Hyunwoo’s bragging about it and saying it won’t matter if Kihyun says anything about the kitchen, but Hoseok knows better. After AI turned into a thing, anyone with enough time and dedication (or just money) could create a robot, full of human traits or not. Hoseok still doesn’t get why one would put so much effort into it, but Hyunwoo took a liking for that kind of creation since he was a kid. Now, he not only can  _ design _ one, but his creations are some of the most creative, original ones. Kihyun is one of those, designed to be a companion, but who took a liking for cooking and pratically formed his own personality ― he’s a little shit, there’s no denying that, but he’s also incredibly tender, and hides his ‘parenting instincts’ with his violent tendencies. Hoseok likes him, and he knows that Hyunwoo, though not eager to admit, is very proud of Kihyun.

Hoseok keeps staring at Hyunwoo, until the older finally gives in and sighs.

“Fine, fine.” he abandons the kitchen utensils and nods towards Jooheon, who’s still hiding behind his arm, eyeing Hoseok suspiciously. “Jooheon asked him nicely, Kihyun couldn’t say no, so here we are.”

Kihyun  _ could _ say no, if he wanted to. Both of them know that. None of them mentions it. Hoseok’s smile softens when he turns to the small boy tucked at Hyunwoo’s side, childish and shy.

“Is it true, little one?” he asks, quietly, trying not to startle him.

They found Jooheon on the Star Planet, in a mission created to negotiate peace between the place and the Alliance. Hoseok doesn’t know the specifics, since he was recovering from an incident at EXO Planet at the time, but he knows Hyunwoo found the boy and decided to keep him. (The Peace Deal wasn’t signed. Hyunwoo still doesn’t want to talk about it, and Hoseok doesn’t want to press the matter.)

Jooheon has the common traits of a star-based planet: his ears are a bit sharp at the edges, sensible to any kind of sound, his canines bigger than the rest of his teeth, constantly pressing his bottom lip like the ones of a predator, and these are just the things Hoseok can see. He wouldn’t hesitate to bet that the boy has keen senses and instincts and can smell blood by distance. Part of Hoseok tells him he should be scared; Star Planet has been known as the most violent planet in the Fourth Ring for a while now, and even their children are known to be agressive and ready to draw blood if necessary. Hoseok  _ knows, _ logically, that if not scared, he should be at least  _ wary, _ at least cautious. But he can’t.  _ He can’t. _ Not when Jooheon blushes so adorably, cheeks and ears tainted deep red, and his eyes are warm and curious, colored like melted chocolate and caramel instead of bloody red like they should. It makes Hoseok want to stay ― it makes Hoseok want to protect him.

Jooheon turns his eyes to look at Hyunwoo, as if asking for permission to answer, and the older nods, gently nudging him to give him a sense of security. Hoseok watches them fondly, even more so when Jooheon turns to him once more, offering a tentative, timid smile, tiny sharp teeth showing.

“Hungry.” he says, incredibly firm even though his voice is still high-pitched, and then points at himself, repeating, a bit more solemn: “Hungry.”

Hoseok blinks. Stares at the boy. Turns to look at Hyunwoo. The older shrugs.

“I taught him a bit about our language. Thought it’d be useful if someone other than me could understand what he says.”

_ If you could understand him, _ is what Hyunwoo means. Kihyun was designed to be fluent in every language ever learnt by men. Hoseok’s fluent in a few of them, but not the dialect taught in Jooheon’s mother planet. His heart makes a funny thing inside his chest with the knowledge that Hyunwoo wants him and Jooheon to understand each other. (Even because, though both Hoseok and Kihyun have nothing against him, Jooheon pretty much sticks to Hyunwoo’s side for as long as he can, never wanting to talk to anyone other than him. Hoseok thought Hyunwoo wouldn’t want to give it up, not so soon, at least.)

Hyunwoo’s always keen on Hoseok’s emotions, and he smiles kindly at him, eyes closed in almost half-moons.

“Do you want to distract him a bit so I can finish that?”

Jooheon watches them curiously. Hoseok wants to squish his cheeks together and call him cute pet names.

“Wouldn’t he mind?” sure, Hoseok wants to, but that doesn’t mean  _ Jooheon _ wants it.

Hyunwoo turns to the boy, whose eyes immediately focus on him. The older makes a low, gurling sound that comes from the back of his throat. It’s quiet, rhytmic, and Hoseok’s sure that if he wasn’t paying so close attention, he wouldn’t have noticed Jooheon making noises of his own, a lot faster, more like a buzzing sound. Hyunwoo furrows his eyebrows together, and Jooheon tenses up, making Hoseok’s interest grow.

“He’s a bit wary.” Hyunwoo looks at Hoseok, his eyes apologizing. “Do you mind, like, not going too far? He says he can’t hear me if he’s ―”

“Okay.” it’s not like Hoseok will deny such a thing, not when he knows how attached to the older the boy is. “I was thinking about showing him the Command Room, is that too far?”

Hyunwoo flashes him a toothy smile ― the happy one he usually doesn’t show off when they’re around people.

“Actually, I think that’s a great idea.”

Then, he actually manages to bribe Jooheon out of the chair and push him towards Hoseok, who tries his best to smile kindly and offer a hand. Jooheon eyes his fingers suspiciously, as if waiting to find claws or a weapon, but holds it anyway. Hoseok’s heart swells ― Hyunwoo stares at them with something akin to  _ pride. _

“He can understand us a bit more than he can talk.” the older explains, picking up the knife again. “So, if you want to talk, don’t worry. He may not answer, but he’ll get what you’re trying to say.”

“Okay.” Hoseok smiles. “Don’t blow up Ki’s kitchen while we’re gone!”

Hyunwoo’s too sweet to answer him back or curse at him, but Hoseok still can hear him scoff, as if not believing in what he’s just heard. Jooheon watches them carefully, and he’s not smiling ― not yet ―, but he doesn’t seem uncomfortable either, what’s more than Hoseok’s been hoping for.

Well. He’ll take what he can.

  
  


Jooheon’s a quiet child. Not as in a quiet, well-behaved child. He’s quiet as in  _ Hoseok wouldn’t notice he’s with him if it wasn’t for the boy’s hand on his. _ It’s strange, not because Hoseok is used to have kids around ― he’s not ―, but because he feels as if it should be different. Jooheon doesn’t ask, he doesn’t even try to, even while he eyes everything curiously, specially the buttons and screens. It makes Hoseok want to hug him, to ruffle his hair and give him candies.

“You know ―” he starts, and Jooheon’s head immediately snaps towards him. “When I was young, I didn’t think I’d ever be able to get where I am now.” he chuckles at the boy’s confused features, and doesn’t try to fight the urge to run his fingers through the younger’s hair, caressing the dark locks fondly. “I just ― stared at the stars and wished to be there.”

Something about his choice of words makes Jooheon’s interest perk up, eyes widening a bit, tiny fingers tightening around Hoseok’s bigger ones. The older immediately stops to think of everything he said, and it’s surprisingly  _ easy _ to understand what got the little boy’s attention.

“Do you like stars?”

Jooheon’s enthusiastic nod makes Hoseok all warm inside, and he smiles fondly.

“Oh, well, lucky you, then, because you’re talking to a former Constellation Keeper, and I’ll gladly show you around.”

Jooheon’s eyes are curious, innocent, and Hoseok’s heart hurts a little at the sight. He tries offering the boy a smile, but his mouth is trembling at the corners. The younger doesn’t seem to notice, and Hoseok guides him quietly to the chair in front of the bigger screen ― the one Hyunwoo uses.

“Do you prefer the floor or the chair? I can take you a blanket, if you want.”

The boy keeps staring at him, his face showing just how completely confused he feels, and Hoseok bites his bottom lip, trying to find a way to explain it simply. Slowly, gently, he pushes the boy towards the chair, expecting him to understand. Jooheon frowns, but, when he seems ready to turn and give Hoseok a glare, the right idea seems to come to his mind, his face brightening. Instead of letting go of the older’s hand ― like Hoseok was kind of expecting him to do ―, he wraps his tiny fingers tightly around his wrist, bringing him along while he steps towards the chair. He’s so eager he almost trips, and Hoseok’s fast reflexes are the only thing saving him from falling.

“Ouch, easy there, little one!”

Hoseok’s heart is beating wildly inside his chest, worry worming its way through his veins, but Jooheon doesn’t seem to mind, giggling gleefully when the older lifts him up a bit not to let him touch the ground too abruptly. It’s a childish, light sound, and it makes the heaviness on Hoseok’s ribcage disappear completely.

“You’re a tiny demon.” he accuses, and Jooheon gives him a toothy grin, motioning towards the chair. “What? You want to sit?”

The words have another unexpected reaction: Jooheon frees himself from the older’s hand to clap animatedly, nodding.

“Sit!” he says, watching Hoseok expectantly. “Sit, sit!”

Hoseok stares at him for a second, confused, not knowing if he’s getting it right or just being delusional.

“You want me to sit?” and only then, remembering that the younger might not get what he’s trying to ask, Hoseok points at himself. “Me?”

Jooheon’s enthusiastic nod is answer enough, and, though still a bit lost, Hoseok doesn’t think much before taking the seat, keeping his eyes on the little boy who watches him animatedly. When he sees that the older didn’t mind about doing as he wishes, the younger offers him a bright smile. Hoseok smiles back, even though he doesn’t get why the boy told him to do so ― at least, not until Jooheon comes closer, clutching at his knees and basically  _ escalating _ him, and then Hoseok gets the idea very fast, features softening into a warmer smile. Jooheon doesn’t notice, busy settling down comfortably on his lap, half pressed against Hoseok’s chest, half leaning over the chair’s arm, humming happily and pressing his head on the older’s shoulder. He’s making a small, rhytmic sound, much like Hyunwoo before, and Hoseok wishes he could understand what he’s saying.

“Do you want me to show you the stars now?”

The younger’s ears perk up at that, and he eyes Hoseok eagerly. It’s a cute sight, and the older ruffles his hair fondly before turning to the keyboard placed in front of him, typing. The screens all around them light up, making Jooheon blink in surprise, fingers clutching at Hoseok’s shirt, almost as if he’s scared. Hoseok puts a comforting hand on his back, rubbing gentle circles and trying to tell him it’s okay. It works, to some extent ― the fear on the little boy’s features slowly fades, but he doesn’t let go of Hoseok’s shirt.

“And here we go.”

When Hoseok finishes typing, all the screens get images on them, full of the stars all around the Fourth Ring. He immediately turns to Jooheon, only to find him staring at the stars, eyes wide, mouth hanging open. Hoseok chuckles, amazed at such an innocent response, even more so when the boy wraps his fingers more firmly around his shirt and starts tugging insistently, turning his head from the stars to Hoseok, one tiny finger pointing at the screens.

“Home!” Jooheon says, much to the older’s surprise. “Home!”

Hoseok blinks and looks at where he’s pointing, fairly shocked to find out that the boy is, in fact, showing him the Star Planet. (Oh, well, he  _ should _ expect Jooheon to know where he lives ― lived? ―, but it’s still a surprise.)

“Yeah, little one.” trying not to disappoint the boy, Hoseok offers him a kind smile. “That’s the Star Planet.”

Jooheon stares at him for a moment, almost as if Hoseok had just shared with him the answer to all universe secrets, and then turns back to look at the stars. It makes the older’s heart warm, and he smiles fondly at the boy.

“You know, the Star Planet received this name because the Fourth Ring is the brightest we know. Even the other planets and asteroids have that curious trait of sharing self light. The Fourth Ring doesn’t have a star like Milky Way’s sun, but that’s not necessary, not at all…”

It’s been a long time since Hoseok shared his knowledge about stars with anyone, and it feels good. Jooheon watches him attentively, taking in every word almost as if he  _ understands _ them, sometimes trying to repeat a few, sometimes trying to say things on his own, through his mother language and a few foreign words here and there.

And they understand each other ― kind of. And it feels okay.

 

“EXO has a lot of stars and moons, but not all of them have or reflect light and warmth, I don’t know exactly why so I can’t explain you. They’re very proud of them, you know? Some have the most fertile ground of all the Rings, thanks to Kyungsoo, and they use it to keep medicinal herbs…” Hoseok trails off, noticing it’s been a few minutes that Jooheon last answered him, and looks down in worry to find a sleeping kid in his arms.

It’s a cute sight. Jooheon’s all tiny, curled up against Hoseok’s chest, one hand closed into a fist right above the older’s heart, fingers latched onto the shirt like a lifeline, the other resting over his stomach. He has his lips pressed together in a fierce pout, a small frown on his face, eyebrows slightly furrowed. Hoseok breathes out a sigh of wonder, and moves a bit just so the boy can lie more comfortably on his lap, head resting on Hoseok’s arm, features softening.

“Oh.” he hears, and lifts his head up, meeting Hyunwoo’s gentle gaze. “Guess he won’t eat the dinner now, then.”

Hoseok offers him a smile as apologize, but the older simply puts the plate on an empty desk, approaching and sitting right at his side, over the chair’s arm. Hyunwoo then wraps an arm around Hoseok’s shoulders, letting him lean on him, a comforting hnd resting on the younger’s knee. Hoseok breathes deeply, and the small amount of tension still left on his body immediately vanishes.

“Did you tire him out?” Hyunwoo asks softly, hands gently caressing the other’s scalp, making him lean on the touch.

“We talked about stars.” Hoseok confesses, bringing Jooheon closer and playing carefully with the boy’s hair. “He seems to know a lot about them.”

“And he does.”

Under Hoseok’s confused gaze, Hyunwoo chuckles.

“Chandrasekhar.” he says, and points to the boy on the younger’s arms. “That’s his name. Starlight name. He knows more about stars than I’ll ever do, probably almost as much as you know. I think it’d be nice to see you two communicating properly.”

_ That _ makes Hoseok surprised.

“He what?!” Hyunwoo’s wide eyes ― and Jooheon’s sudden whine of discomfort ― make Hoseok internally cringe, mumbling out a quiet  _ ‘Sorry’ _ before speaking again, much quieter this time: “Jooheon’s like, six ―”

“Five and a half.” Hyunwoo corrects, and then adds: “In human years.”

“Whatever.” Hoseok shakes his head. “It took me almost eighteen years to even be able to say I know  _ a bit _ about it.”

“Starlight years are different.” Hyunwoo remembers, softly, and Hoseok’s uneasiness quietens a bit. “If he were to live on Earth most of his life like we did, he’d be as old as you wre when you entered the Academy.”

Hoseok hadn’t thought of it that way. He stops, blinking, and tries to count on his head. Almost six human years. That counts almost three hundred moonlight years. Jooheon’s almost  _ twenty four _ in starlight years. Hoseok entered the Academy when he was twenty five. Sure, it’s close, but just in numbers. To him, Jooheon’s still a child.

“I thought starlights only started teaching their children after they turned thirty.” he mumbles, more for himself than for Hyunwoo, but the older hears it anyway, and all traces of amusement disappear, his features hardening a bit. It makes a heavy, strange feeling install itself on Hoseok’s heart. “It’s ― what?”

“They do.” Hyunwoo sighs, and reaches out to Jooheon’s free hand. By instinct, the boy immediately wraps his fingers around the older’s, sighing deeply in his sleep. “He is ― a different case.”

Hoseok takes a moment to take in the information, watching while Hyunwoo fondly squeezes the boy’s hand. He doesn’t get it. He ― he feels like he should, but he doesn’t, and he’s a bit confused. Slowly, trying not to get on his partner’s wrong side, Hoseok offers him a smile.

“Does this have something to do with the fact that he’s with us instead of being taken to the Alliance?”

Hyunwoo tenses up. Lifts his head up to stare at Hoseok.

“How do you…” he trails off, and shakes his head. “No, wait, nevermind. It’s a stupid question.”

_ It is. _ Hoseok doesn’t comment.

“Hes a half-blood.” Hyunwoo settles in, and Hoseok knows he’s going to hear the truth by the way his shoulders drop a bit. “Starlights ― they have laws about that kind of thing, you know. There are, uh, restrictions.”

“No human is allowed to ever step a foot on the Star Planet.”

Hyunwoo gives him a small, sad smile.

“He was being trained to be a chaser.” he says, and Hoseok takes in a sharp breath. “You know that starlights have been one of the reasons why the Troop keeps guards and ships all over the galaxy, don’t you?”

Hoseok’s been aware of that for some time, but he doesn’t trust his voice not to break if he tries to say something. He ends up giving the older an hesitant nod.

“He has human traces and traits.” Hyunwoo points at Jooheon, fingers running gentle circles at the back of the boy’s hand. “If he were to be a chaser, we’d never know. We’d search for predator traits, and he has basically none. We’d never suspect him.”

It makes sense. Hoseok hates to admit, but  _ it makes sense _ ― even more so when he thinks about his willingness to take care of the boy, the effect those warm eyes had on him. His chest constricts. The realization hits him in the guts.

“If we took him to the Alliance, he’d be considered a threat.”

Hyunwoo only nods, and Hoseok instinctively brings Jooheon closer, receiving a sound in response that could be compared to a cat purring.

“I convinced Namjoon to take our side when we get to the Academy.” Hyunwoo finally says. “Jooheon’s still young, he’s still under our law’s protection. If we can prove he doesn’t mean any threat, that he still hasn’t started the training as a chaser, there’s no reason for the Council to believe otherwise.”

Part of Hoseok wants to ask what it’ll cost them to defent this point. The other part wants him to just shut up and agree. He does none of it.

“Why?” is the question he asks instead.

Hyunwoo doesn’t need him to explain to understand the meaning behind one simple word ― and it’s the first time he seems almost  _ sheepish _ to say what’s going through his mind.

“He made me think about you.” he confesses, and, under Hoseok’s confused glance, explains it: “When you first entered the Alliance, no one wanted to cast you a second look because you didn’t seem to be worthy, being a half-blood and all. You proved them wrong. You entered the Academy. You were a former Constellation Keeper. No one there said you could, but you did it anyway.”

“Just because I had you by my side.” Hoseok interrupts, softly. “You, and mom, and our friends. I would’ve given up on it long ago if it weren’t for you guys.”

“And who will stay by his side if he ever needs it?”

Hoseok understands. He does, for real. And he knows what to do.

“We stay.” he leans in, and presses his forehead against Hyunwoo’s. “We do.”

“I’m not asking you that.”

“I know. But I want to.”

Hoseok looks at him, and the whole universe is inside Hyunwoo’s eyes.

“Okay.” Hyunwoo says, quietly, so, so quietly. “I do, too. Want to stay, I mean.”

Hoseok smiles, Hyunwoo does the same and, for a moment, everything feels as if it’s going to be alright.

  
(Hoseok doesn’t think it will, but, either way, he holds onto the warmth spreading inside his chest, wishing to never, ever let go.)

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaay an open ending because wHY NOT. ~~I can always make a series out of it, tbh.~~
> 
> What you need to know is:  
> \- none of them is entirely human. kihyun's not even half human, ha.  
> \- chasers are like illegal hunters in pirate ships, can be hitmans or not, usually hunting down half-bloods; they have predator traits and are created to act purely based on instinct, so, yay, no, they don't act alone, they don't LIVE alone, they _can't_ live alone. once a chaser, always a chaser. there's no turning back.  
>  \- academy is nice. council are neutral. alliance is basically a bunch of assholes.  
> \- i may or not may make a sequel/series about it, as i have ideas to do so (and that's why there are things unexplained in this). but idk. life's been hectic with college and i'm still not on tune with all the work, so i'm not sure.
> 
> Any question/request/desire to talk about anything (or just scream about random things, wHO KNOWS), you can contact me here, [ tumblr](http://firewasntmadetobeheldinhumanskin.tumblr.com/), [ twitter](https://twitter.com/notmadetobeheld) or [ curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/notmadetobeheld) :3


End file.
